Harry Potter and the Coming Storm
by Kalistar
Summary: Harry Potter was always told he had an important role to play in the future. He just never knew how big of a role it was to be or how important he would be to the future of the human race. Will span the Hogwarts years. Crossover with Terminator.


**Harry Potter and the Coming Storm**

**Summary: **Harry Potter was always told he had an important role to play in the future. He just never knew how big of a role it was to be or how important he would be to the future of the human race. Will span the Hogwarts years. Crossover with Terminator.

**A/N:** **Ok this idea came to me while watch****ing****Terminator: ****The Sarah Connor Chronicles but it is based on the movie timeline not the tv show. Basically, I wondered how the wizarding world would react to the nuclear strike by ****Skynet****. So John Connor is still the leader of the resistance but Harry is probably the equivalent of 2****nd**** in command. ****Magic will be a powerful weapon against ****Skynet**** but at the same time, many spells won't be effective against Terminators given their durabi****lity so neither technology or magic has a clear advantage offensively but defensively magic is a big asset.**

**A/N 2: This story is secondary to my Atlantis crossover and will be updated less frequently.**

**Prologue**

**July 31****st****, 2029 Ruins of Chicago, US****A**

Humanity's worst nightmare, Judgment day, had occurred on July 24th, 2004 in a nuclear firestorm initiated by their own creation, the sentient computer Skynet.

The survivors were forced to fight for their existence not jus against nuclear ravaged planet but the relentless robotic army created by Skynet to wipe out the last of humanity.

The sky overhead was filled with inky black clouds only visible in the barest detail against the dark night sky. Flashes of light could be seen on the horizon, silhouetting the jagged ruins of skyscrapers that once stretched majestically into the sky. Now they were nothing more than gutted shells surrounded by the skeletal remains of people set ablaze from the expanding shockwave of a nuclear warhead. Sadly, the sight wasn't unique. It could be found everywhere on the planet.

Each flash of light was accompanied by explosions and weapons fire.

Great silver air ships shaped like Apache helicopters but with two short wings each ending with rotatable turbine jet engines came swooping down out of the clouds. The guns of the Hunter-Killers housed in the nose and wings of the aircraft flared to life.

Fleeing from the aircraft was a trio of old rundown army jeeps. Each was carrying 4 men and in the back was a laser canon stolen from the wrecks of downed aircraft and mounted in the back. The cannons were spitting back bolts of pale blue-white energy.

The jeeps swerved and bounced over the rough terrain in an effort to evade the enemy weapons fire. Their own weapons left gaping holes in the armor but failed to stop the attackers.

Approaching on the ground was a battalion of metallic skeletal robots. Each robot carried a rifle that was being used to pin down any person unfortunate enough to be caught in the open.

All the robotic forces seemed to be converging on the only building still intact. It was the old Argonne National Lab or what was left of it. Following the nuclear holocaust it became an experimental facility run by Skynet.

"John we have incoming!" A dark haired man called out from his position near the main entrance. "I don't know how long we can hold them." There were two other men standing near him. All three of them were dressed in torn military fatigues and heavy tattered coats. Since the nuclear strike by Skynet, temperatures had fallen across the planet because of all the particulate matter in the air.

From a room just off the entrance came another voice. "We need all the time you can give us. They sent two back…"

Whatever else the man was saying was lost in a massive explosion that rocked the entire building.

"Shields now!" Ordered the dark haired man, even in the dim light, his brilliant green eyes practically glowed with power.

Silver domed shields sprang into existence from the three men. Their wands were glowing brightly in the dark of the night. "We have to hold!"

Sweat began to bead on the man's forehead run down across an odd lightning bolt shaped scar. Laser fire was splashing across his shield and dissipating harmlessly. Each shot seemed to arc along the shield for a fraction of a second longer forcing him to put more strength into his spell.

Already one of other two men had sunk to his knees as he struggled to maintain the shield.

Two more Hunter Killers swooped down and opened fire.

"Harry, I can't hold it any longer." The second man collapsed to the ground, his shield fading as he fell.

"2 minutes John, that's all you have." The light bleeding from the tip of Harry's wand grew brighter as he poured more and more power through it. A swirling ball of silver energy formed and continued to grow in size and brilliance until it arced up from the wand and sheared through the wing of a Hunter Killer.

The aircraft veered out of control. It slammed into the Hunter Killer flying next to it. Together, the two metallic aircraft exploded in flames. Debris and fire rained down on the building setting it alight. The two remaining shields shattered leaving Harry and his men defenseless and exhausted.

"John, it's now or never!" Harry called one final time. "We have a squad of Terminators incoming." Not for the first time, Harry regretted the loss of magical travel. The radiation levels on the planet were still high enough wreak havoc with it. Oh you could apparate our or take a portkey but what appeared at the destination typically didn't live very long.

This time there was no response. John and one other man came running out of the facility.

"Where are Max and Mark?" Harry noticed the absence of the two men. Max in particular had been something of a protégé. The man wasn't a wizard but Harry had taken him under his wing anyway.

"Skynet sent two and each went to a different time. Max and Mark volunteered to go."

There was no time for any more questions. John and his remaining men laid down covering fire while Harry and the other two wizards fell back towards the jeeps.

**July 31****st****, 1980**** Hyde Park, London UK**

James and Lily Potter were walking along a quiet street outside of Hyde Park in London. James was average height with messy dark brown almost black hair, hazel eyes, and possessed of a rather athletic build. Lily, his wife, had deep auburn hair that fell in soft waves to her shoulders. While she had an attractive face it was her eyes that truly set her apart. Her eyes were a dark forest green that sparkled with life.

If one didn't know any better, the young couple would have been indistinguishable from any other pair of the same age. Lily and James had a secret that set them apart from the majority of people though. It was a secret they shared with many others, a tiny percentage of the overall population of the world but added together it was still sizeable number of people. This secret set them apart, made them different. James and Lily along with many others could perform magic.

Now we aren't talking about card tricks or sawing people in half. No, we are talking about wand waving, broom flying, and potion brewing magic. With the power of magic came an awful temptation, a temptation to use it to subjugate those that couldn't do magic, muggles, or those that weren't pure enough. This temptation had led to the wizarding world's current state.

Quite simply, the wizarding world or at least the British wizarding world was fighting a war against a Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort. He rose to power under the banner of blood purity specifically that the wizarding world needed to be purged of all those who had muggles for direct relatives. These people were responsible for destroying the culture and future of the wizarding world, at least according to Voldemort's rhetoric. His followers were called Death Eaters and they terrorized muggles and wizards alike by killing, raping, and torturing any who did not support their goals.

Standing against Voldemort was Albus Dumbledore, long considered the most powerful wizard of his generation and a beacon for those opposing the forces of darkness. Even his great power was not enough to safeguard Britain against Lord Voldemort and his followers. Like Voldemort, Albus gathered any who were willing to stand with him. Wizards and witches young and old joined his Order of the Phoenix and stood shoulder to shoulder to fight against the rising tide of darkness.

Many battles had been fought. Men and women on both sides had fallen. Ever so slowly, the light was being pushed back. The power of Lord Voldemort was too much too deny. And so it was that James and Lily escaped to muggle London for a night, to live like normal people do.

The couple had been married shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Since then, James had gone on to become an Auror and Lily had just recently finished up her training as a healer. Along with three friends from school they had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Each of them had seen loss and wanted to try and save someone else from going through the same thing.

Tonight was different. Tonight, James and Lily had decided to take a break from the war. Tonight was just for them. Lily and James were walking along slowly, enjoying the warm summer night. Lily had her arm looped around James' and was resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way down the quiet street.

"Dinner was perfect. Now this…" She waved to the clear starry sky. "It's just what I needed, a chance to forget about everything and just enjoy life."

James laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "Of course it was perfect, you were with me, how could it be anything less?"

Lily playfully slapped his arm and then suggested. "Let's go through the park. I always loved it when I was younger."

"Whatever you want to do." James said softly. Before going any further he put his finger under her chin tilting it upward so he could kiss her properly. "Mhmmm….Now it's a perfect night."

Lily didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arm around his again and they walked into Hyde Park.

-----

Her breath was coming in labored gasps as she ran blindly through the park. Why was this happening? They'd escaped the war, escaped Voldemort. Three times they'd managed to escape Voldemort and his Death Eaters and now this happened.

'God Mark I need' you she thought. The man she'd loved for more than 10 years was lying dead in their home.

If only she could apparate but as a squib that like most everything else magical was denied her. Both she and Mark had hoped that their son would be able to avoid the stigma of being a squib that somehow he would be born with magic even though they weren't.

She looked over her shoulder to see if she had escaped.

Seeing nothing, she stopped to catch her breath. As she did, one of her hands instinctively went to rub her abdomen when her baby kicked.

She panted softly and wiped sweat from her brow.

_Snap_

Her head whipped around when she heard the branch breaking. There in the distance was her pursuer.

He didn't bother to run. He just kept approaching inexorably.

Panicking, she surged to her feet and began to run again. She only made it a couple of hundred feet before her foot got caught in a snake hole.

Crying out in pain she twisted as she fell and landed on her back. From her position on the cold earth she could see her killer getting closer.

-----

The couple had only been strolling down one of the paths for a few minutes when a loud scream broke the peaceful quiet of the night.

"Please somebody help me! Help!"

James and Lily looked at each other. There was no hesitation. The scream was plainly coming from a woman, someone who sounded terrified and in desperate need of help.

It didn't take long to find her. Her screams led them right to her. There in the distance they saw her and a large man was standing over her. When she screamed again, they redoubled their pace. Normally they would've apparated but since she appeared to be a muggle they couldn't risk it, neither of them were any good with the Obliviate spell needed to modify memories.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed.

Her hands were covering her abdomen protectively. Even though she knew that nothing could save her unborn son. The man had chased her from her home all the way to the park after first killing her husband. She had thought they would be safe in London, three times she and husband had escaped from one of Voldemort's attacks, so when she found out she was pregnant she convinced him that for their child they needed to leave. Now he was dead and she was going to die as well but not because of a wizard but some crazy muggle.

The man looked down at her with absolutely no expression; however, his directive from Skynet allowed him to answer the woman's question before he terminated her unborn son and ended the threat to Skynet. "Without your son, John Connor and the resistance will fall to Skynet's forces. The future of mankind dies today."

She didn't understand what he was saying. Skynet? Future? If the situation had been any different she would've laughed at the absurdity of it all. Now all she could do was cry for her lost husband and her son, dead before he even had a chance to live.

When James realized the man was going to fire, he pulled his wand and threw a spell. It wouldn't matter if muggles saw him if the woman died. Just as the blasting curse slammed in to the man's chest he fired.

_BANG!_ The bullet tore into the woman's upper abdomen.

James' spell had knocked the man's aim off just enough to save the child. His body flew back and crashed to the ground.

Lily rushed up and knelt beside the woman. She was still alive but blood was streaming out of the wound. As she was scanning the woman with a diagnostic spell, Lily's eyes widened. "Oh my god James, she's going into labor. We need to get her to Godric's Hollow now!" She didn't even wait for James, she grabbed onto the woman's arm and apparated.

James wasn't sure why Lily took the woman to their home instead of St. Mungo's or a muggle hospital but she was the healer not him. So, like Lily, he disappeared with a small crack.

If James had waited another minute longer, he would've seen the woman's attacker sit up. The front of his chest was caved in and the skin had been burned away in places showing bloody metal underneath.

A second man arrived on the scene just as the Potter's disappeared. "Fuck! I'm too late."

Max hid behind a tree when he saw the other man get up and walk away from the scene.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know you wanted to save them." He muttered to himself.

There was nothing else for him to do now. Max was not a wizard and he had no way of finding Godric's Hollow without one. Even in the future, Harry had never really known the exact location of the wizarding village. The only thing he could do was get his ass to Surrey. Harry was going to need his protection from his relatives and whatever else Skynet was going to send their way.

**July 31****st****, 1980 Potter Home, Godric's Hollow UK**

James appeared with another _crack._ Immediately he was met with his wife's voice calling out to him.

He rushed into his home to find Lily kneeling on the floor next to the woman. Whoever she was, her eyes were glazed and lifeless but that wasn't what captured James' attention.

"Is that…Is it?"

Lily looked over to James not moving from her position on the floor. In her arms was a small baby that was struggling to stay alive. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh James, thank god you're here. He's premature. I don't think he's going to make it unless…"

James moved quickly and knelt next to his wife, uncaring of the blood that was soaking in the knees of his pants. "Unless what? Is there something we can do?" He didn't want to see the boy die. There had been so much death, first his parents and then Lily's. Everyday there were reports of another family being killed or losing someone to the Death Eaters.

Lily looked torn. The spell was quite simple but the boy was so young she didn't know what the implications would be for him. "There is a spell we can use that will share our magical strength with him. We use it when patients are too sick or weak to survive on their own."

"Ok just tell me what to do." James said eagerly. When Lily didn't respond he asked. "What is it risky? I don't want to put you in danger."

The boy began to cry. Even his cries were weak. It tore at James to see such a fragile thing dying.

"No it's not dangerous, it's just the spell has never been used on someone so young. We will be giving him a portion of our magic so we will be a little tired but that will pass. We should be fine by the morning."

"Will that even work with a muggle?"

"Oh he's a wizard, his mother was a squib." Lily explained briefly. Like James she couldn't take her eyes of the baby. She was already coming to love him even though he wasn't her own. They had no way of finding the father, if he was even alive and to try to do so in the muggle world might put the boy at risk. Someone had been after his family and they might come after him too.

"Here's what to do…" Lily showed James the wand movements and gave him the incantation. "We do this in pairs at the hospital to minimize the drain on our magic. Now, are you ready?"

Together they cast the spell. There was a soft flare of white light around them that expanded to include the baby lying in a makeshift cradle on the floor. The light swirled around them until it was like a tether connecting each of their chests to the baby.

James could feel his magic moving along the tether taking some of his strength so that the baby could live.

Lily felt the same as James but unlike him she was watching 'Harry' as she began calling the baby in her mind for any signs of rejection or problems.

It was quite the opposite though, mere minutes after casting the spell, 'Harry's' color began to improve and his cries became louder and stronger.

Then it was over, the light faded.

"How is he? Do you think he'll make it?" James asked hopefully, shuffling a little closer to the baby. "Can I hold him?"

Lily cast a quick diagnostic charm over Harry and was pleased with the results. "He's stronger. I think if he makes it through the night than he will be out of danger." She leaned over and gave James a quick kiss. "Yes you can hold him."

For some reason, James felt more nervous than when he faced a Death Eater. He'd been an only child and so he didn't have much experience with babies. With more than a little trepidation he picked the baby up and held him tenderly in his arms. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I…I want to keep him. We don't know if his father's alive and we have no way of finding out. Who knows what would happen to him in an orphanage." Lily said a little nervously. She and James had never really talked seriously about having children. With the war going on, there always seemed to be something else more important.

James didn't even look up. He was smiling and making funny faces trying to get the boy to laugh. As much as he wanted to keep the boy he wasn't sure it would be fair. "I don't know Lily, what about Voldemort, don't you think we will be putting him in danger?"

"He's already lost his mother to someone in the muggle world, how much more danger can he be in?"

"If you're sure?" James really did want to keep him, he was just nervous about the changes having a new born would bring to their lives.

"I am. I was thinking we could call him Harry. Harry James Potter."

"I like it. Welcome to the family Harry James Potter."


End file.
